mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream Land
|caption = North American box art. |developer = HAL Laboratory |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Masahiro Sakurai |producer = Makoto Kanai |designer = |programmer = Satoru Iwata |artist = |writer = |composer = |format = |release = JPApril 27, 1992 NAAugust 1, 1992 PALAugust 3, 1992 |genre = Action, Platformer |mode = Single-player |rating = ESRB: K-A (Kids to Adults) |platform = Game Boy |requirement = |input = }} Kirby's Dream Land, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kabi ( ), is a 1992 platforming video game developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy handheld video game console. It was first released in Japan, and later released in North America. It is both the first video game in the ''Kirby'' series and the debut of the Kirby character. Kirby's Dream Land was designed by Masahiro Sakurai, then an employee of HAL Laboratory. Sakurai intended for Kirby's Dream Land to be a simple game that could be played by beginning gamers. As the inaugural Kirby title, Kirby's Dream Land created many conventions that would appear in later games in the series, including Kirby's basic moves. However, Kirby's trademark "copy" ability would not appear until Kirby's Adventure, released less than one year later. The plot follows the gluttonous King Dedede stealing all of the food from the inhabitants of Dream Land for a midnight feast, and Kirby, a resident of Dream Land, goes to retrieve the food and stop Dedede. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Kirby's Dream Land marks the first ever appearance of Kirby, who appears in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2 as a playable character. Moves 's main ability to inhale enemies and swallow them or spit them out, which appears in SSF2 as part of his standard special move, first debuted in this game. Stages Dream Land, the setting of many Kirby games, was also first introduced in this game. In Super Smash Flash, itself is represented as a very basic stage. In the background lies the tree character Whispy Woods, who also debuted in this game as the first boss. In Super Smash Flash 2, returns with an updated design and the same layout, only now Whispy Woods has the ability to blow wind at players on one side of the stage, much like he does in this game's boss battle and subsequent games. Additionally, the enemy Bronto Burt and the main antagonist King Dedede both appear on this version of this stage as background characters. Items The Maxim Tomato, a recurring recovery item in the Kirby games, originates from this game and also appears as an item in both SSF and SSF2. While in the original game it fully heals Kirby, the item reduces the player's damage by 50%. Music An orchestrated remix of the Green Greens theme from this game, ripped from the Smashing Live! soundtrack, is used as the music track of Dream Land in SSF. Likewise, a similar remix of this theme, ripped instead from Super Smash Bros. Melee, is used as the alternate music track of Dream Land in SSF2. In addition, both of the Kirby universe's victory themes in SSF2 are renditions of the flourish that plays whenever Kirby completes a level or obtains a Sparkling Star in this game. The theme used for Kirby and is an original rendition based on the original theme's upbeat tone, while the theme used for is performed by electric guitars and ripped from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kirby universe Category:Nintendo